Hunters Instinct
by Glass57
Summary: He is a Russian detective looking to either put down or put away every splicer using his/her abilities for evil purposes while trying to overcome the unthinkable and unimaginable. And the only way to hunt a splicer, you must become one. But hold on to your sanity.


**This is my first ever Bioshock story, so please be kind, read it through, review, and enjoy!**

"The itsy bitsy spider went up the water fall, down came the rain…" The spider splicer leapt to the ground from the ceiling and stabbed the unknowing constable with its fishhooks. "And washed the spider out!"

"Damn!" Detective Artyom Hill exclaimed as he fell back from his hiding spot. There was so many murders going around in the entire blasted city, he couldn't keep track of them all. The constable was assigned to assist him but had gone to help a crying woman who was laying in the center of the pavilion. Now he lay spitting blood up. Artyom drew his revolver and crept out slowly.

The splicer was walking around the poor constable. The once crying woman now with by his side laughing cruelly. "You think you can come around our parts and do as you please!" She kicked him in his wound. Artyom couldn't stand this. He stood up and aimed the revolver at the spider splicer.

"Freeze!" He yelled. "Step away from the constable."

"I'm sorry," The female splicer grinned. "But all I heard, was freeze!"

She raised her hand and what seemed to be a miniature ice storm flew towards him. Artyom dove to the floor before it could hit him. He raised the pistol and squeezed the trigger three times. All three bullets tore through her skull and sent her crumbling to the floor. The spider splicer took off out one of the securis doors laughing his head off. Artyom ran to the downed constable.

"Bloody splicers!" The constable gurgled." Go get the bastard before he can cause more trouble around this damn city."

Artyom nodded and chased after the splicer while reloading the revolver with antipersonnel rounds. Even chasing scum bags like this, he couldn't help but marvel at the powers they now possess. Being the Christian man he was, he believed powers like that should only be given by God himself. Not bought. But that didn't matter, he could hear the laughter again. It sounded sick. Almost like a smokers laugh.

The next securis door opened and he walked through, revolver held at the ready.

"Well now." Came the voice of the splicers sickly sweet voice. "Another little fish has entered my nest. Ohahahahaha! Praise the great chain!"

He said that last part with thick sarcasm. The voice seemed to come from every direction. There was only a single candle lit at the center of the room. With Artyom's left hand he dug his lighter out of his pocket and flicked it to life. He scanned the ceiling, walls, corners, everywhere. But he could not find the splicer.

Artyom decided to walk to the center of the room where the candle was even though he could feel it was a trap. Something glowed bright yellow next to the candle. Artyom crouched next to it. It was a vile filled with a glowing yellow liquid. He read the label on it. _Telekinesis_.

"Consider it a gift, little fish. You'll need it." Its voice filled Artyom's head followed by its awful laughter. Artyom hated everything to do with splicing, but sometimes fire must be fought with fire. Resigned to what he had to do, Artyom sighed and injected the needle into his vain. His veins glowed. They felt like a million fire ants crawling through them. Artyom started to scream from the pain_. _It was unbearable._ How could anybody do this to themselves? _He thought. He collapsed to the ground and shivered uncontrollably.

In the process, a pair of feet landed in front of him.

"Enjoy the gift, little fish." It laughed uncontrollably and ran away leaving the detective to suffer. Moments later, he finally passed out from the pain.

**Six hours later:** Artyom woke up in a soft bed in the infirmary. He felt a slight buzz but no more pain. Ignoring the dizziness, he sat up holding his head in between his hands. He groaned from the stiffness of all his muscles. A nurse he hadn't noticed before, turned and smiled at him. She was thin and pretty, and unlike most woman down in rapture, had pearly white teeth. He smiled back, he didn't smoke much and brushed his teeth habitually so he wasn't embarrassed to return it.

"Mr. Hill, you appear to be in perfect condition." Her voice was soft and kind as well as calming. He relaxed some but remembered.

"There was a constable, is he okay?" He tried to pronounce his words as clearly as he could. He Russian accent proved to be somewhat difficult to understand for some people.

Again she smiled. "Constable Eric Nottingham will be fine. He's in surgery and will make a full recovery." The news was good to hear. The poor kid was only nineteen. Ten years younger than Artyom. The detective relaxed. All was well. The spider splicer got away, but at least he put one down.

"Thank you, ma'am." Artyom slid his legs off the bed and stood up slowly.

"My pleasure. Oh, Andrew Ryan has requested to see you in his office as soon as you are recovered." Artyom nodded.

"Then I will leave immediately." He walked to the door grabbing his leather jacket off the coat hook and slid his arms through the sleeves. He made his way to Ryan's office. When he reached the office the front desk lady, Elaine, sent him on through. He walked to Ryan's private study and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Came Andrew's voice. Artyom let out a breath he'd been holding in and twisted the handle.

**So how do you like the first installment? Let me know in a review. Tell me things I could do better, or things you liked, or how much you hate the Yankees and LOVE the Red Sox! Be kind. Don't go overboard with insults.**


End file.
